


(蛇佐)引罪之风

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Egg Laying, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: 四战后蛇佐有产卵
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 50





	(蛇佐)引罪之风

佐助在大蛇丸的医疗室醒了过来，一夜的高烧让他的身体近乎脱水，隐隐的酸痛顺着神经在四肢里爬窜，惨白到了无生气的肤色融进洁白的床单，整个医疗室被映衬的死气沉沉。  
  
尽管大蛇丸的实验基地已经在木叶的限制下被世人所承认，但从这里散发的气氛还一如当年的蛇窟那样诡谲异常，就连平常负责监视大蛇丸的大和小队日常也只是负责在基地外部进行巡逻，而很少踏足实验室内部。  
  
没有人喜欢从大蛇丸的实验床上醒过来，也显少有人愿意主动躺在这张实验床上。  
  
但宇智波佐助偏偏就是这样的疯子。  
  
“你醒了？感觉怎么样。”大蛇丸把灯打开，滴滴作响的实验设备也亮起屏幕，绿色的线条在液晶的显示屏里平稳地波动。  
  
“体温，心跳，脉搏……都要重新测量。”大蛇丸看了看屏幕扭过头对佐助说。  
  
“没有异常，不需要”  
  
佐助一口回绝了检测要求，伸手摸了摸脖子后面的印记。  
  
不得不说木叶的财力和技术支援在大蛇丸的实验室得到了完美的体现，尚且不说高端先进的设备，现在就连传统的的咒印实验都可以依靠针剂注射，而不是靠大蛇丸一个一个咬，佐助一时有些无厘头的感叹。  
  
“感染咒印后你就开始发烧，和你预计的没什么两样，你的身体似乎可以对咒印产生抗体。”大蛇丸舔了舔有些干涸的嘴唇接着说道“你身体里的六道查克拉似乎可以同咒印中合。”  
  
“能提取出抗体么？”佐助皱了皱眉头“我需要可以抑制咒印一状态的疫苗。”  
  
“大量的。”佐助又补充道。  
  
“你太乐观了。”大蛇丸嘴角上扬到一个似笑非笑的角度，像是一种对无知的轻蔑。“就算你的身体能够产生抗体，从提取培养到批量裂制疫苗，需要相当长的时间。”  
  
“而且提取抗体的方式，你的身体也不一定能承受。”  
  
“不要顾虑别的事。”  
  
“呵，你的身体也算，‘别的事’么？”大蛇丸发出无意义的冷笑“那样的人不要救了，把他们交给木叶或者云隐，他们会想办法……”  
  
“让那些失败品人道主义毁灭。”  
  
大蛇丸轻描淡写的，仿佛只是在提出意见，解决处理一些破旧且无法存放的物品。  
  
人道主义毁灭不知是什么时候为了解决忍界残留问题，而从忍界高层流出的新词，大概意思好像是以最低的受痛苦程度，把生命“人为地结束”，还可以给逝去者留下不同的美名。  
  
佐助低着头，睫毛的阴影打在下眼睑上，脑海中浮现出撕心裂肺的喊叫，和痛苦翻滚的身影。  
  
高烧的虚弱让呼吸也有些沉重。  
  
“佐助君莫非把这样的事也当做自己罪孽？”大蛇丸有些嘲讽的咂咂舌“明明只是一群失败的作品。”  
  
“呼…呼…”佐助猛地睁开眼睛，吐出重重地呼吸声，残留的冷汗把额前的头发黏在白皙的脸上，看不出任何表情。  
  
“与你无关。”佐助声音嘶哑的说出类似命令般的话语，在大蛇丸耳中倒是一如既往的冰冷。  
  
“特地绕开木叶单独与我合作，你不信任木叶么？”大蛇丸扬了扬手中有关泷之村的卷轴。  
  
泷之村，地处雷之国与火之国的边界，曾是大蛇丸咒印实验体的来源之一。村里的青年壮年大都是大蛇丸咒印实验下的牺牲品，也和重吾一同关押在北方基地，但在佐助捣毁基地后，这些人又大多逃回了故土。  
  
但现在这些被咒印逼的濒临失控的人还活着，还活成了一个大麻烦，一个随时有可能引爆的炸弹。  
  
以云隐村的雷霆手段，他们怕是难逃一死，就算碍于是大蛇丸遗留的问题致使木叶出面权衡，但借机发难于现任火影，也并非是佐助想要看到的局面。  
  
就像大蛇丸说的，人道主义毁灭，结束他们的痛苦，是现在五大国能提供给他们最大的仁慈。  
  
佐助也一度认同这样的解决办法，直到他到达泷之村。  
  
手持镰刀榔头的白发老人，拿着木棍的孩子和一些手持锅铲的女人，就算被告知会面对被亲人发狂杀死的危险，也没有人退缩。  
  
佐助动摇了，他拿着这份情报绕开所有人回到了大蛇丸这里，更准确地像是狼狈地逃回。  
  
他早已习惯了忍界的腥风血雨，也试图反抗过建立在无辜尸骨上的和平。  
  
但他们告诉他，这是错的。  
  
所以他败了，败给了唯一的朋友，和仅剩其一的亲人。于是他放弃了革命，放弃了仇恨，挖空了自己执着的一切，像是浑浑噩噩的融入了忍界的和平与大义。  
  
但是他始终还是无法忍耐，这种凌驾在生命之上的大义。  
  
所以他逃了，在泷之村不值一提的弱小反抗下，他放弃忍者对于生命的傲慢。他没办法像鼬那般审视一切，刨开自己献出整个和平，因为他早已经空空如也。  
  
这个以自己身体为赌注的疯狂的实验，是他唯一能献出的。  
  
尽管这个实验连大蛇丸也觉得疯狂。  
  
在大蛇丸眼中佐助是个必须靠着某种强烈信念才能在这个忍者世界活下去的忍者，这种信念可以是复仇，也可以是赎罪，对于现在的他来说这个信念是什么已经无所谓了。  
  
只要能被填满被挖空的，什么信念都行。  
  
佐助现在就是以此活着的。  
  
所以二十岁出头的年轻人，很少有像佐助这样沉默的，实验室几个同岁的鹰小队成员已经叽叽喳喳聒噪的让大蛇丸觉得还是改名叫鸡小队更好。  
  
大蛇丸扫了一眼佐助，他的弟子比以前更显修长也更为清瘦，额前如墨的发丝已经长到可以遮住瑰丽的轮回眼，高烧在白皙的脸上晕出淡粉，显露出的五官既有冰雪雕琢出来的锋利又有明阳初生的明媚。  
  
大蛇丸认命般地耸耸肩  
  
“我先帮你治疗一下，然后尽快提取抗体。”  
  
佐助没有说话，但这种沉默的允许，大蛇丸早已司空见惯。

从大蛇丸的袖中爬出来的白鳞查克拉蛇，顺着有些宽大的病服，缠住佐助细瘦的脚踝，吐出的蛇信子引起白净皮肤微微的战栗。

“你不要有任何的负担”坐在床边的大蛇丸循循善诱道，“你就把它当做一次镇静或者麻醉。”

再次席卷全身高温让佐助的脑子有些昏沉并未知晓大蛇丸所说的意义，只是沙哑着嗓音让他别做‘多余的事’。但仍被对方脱去了因为冷汗，不舒服地黏在身上湿漉漉的病服。

白皙的皮肤把明朗的肌肉线条显得格外柔和，少年的纤细和刚刚长成的高挑完美的融合在一起，让人挪不开目光。

灵活的蛇尾在会阴处扫来扫去，佐助发出难耐的喘息，抗拒着抬起左臂的残肢，但白蛇无视他的意志。直接用蛇身缠绕着性器的柱身，翻转起来卷起细细的鳞片摩擦柱身的褶皱，干净秀气的性器在蛇身冷血的刺激下，燃起了直冲大脑火焰，太阳穴突突的跳起，恍惚的眼中闪过片片白光，青涩的性器在一条蛇的抚慰下颤巍巍达到了高潮。

佐助的喉头像被噎住一样只能出发极短的气音，但白蛇仍吐着蛇信子一缩一缩地舔舐着刚刚发泄完的精口，光滑的蛇尾摆来摆去地扫着沉甸甸的囊袋。

“啊哈啊哈，大蛇丸，不要做…这种奇怪的事…”

高烧带来的潮热和高潮后软的惊人的身体让佐助有种深陷泥潭的错觉。大腿被毒牙咬开后似乎注射了毒液，也许不是什么毒液，佐助这样想，但被蛇咬开注射的应该也称不上什么药剂。

全身的力气像是被抽干了，每一个关节每一个部位都很钝很重，扯着他的身体往下坠。

他的反应似乎迟缓了许多，高潮后舒服的酥麻感在身体里百般缱绻，挥之不去，让大脑抛却羞耻地沉溺。

“我说了，你就把这个当做一次治疗一次麻醉”大蛇丸入侵进来的性器，柱身被被软烂嫣红的肉壁吮吸着，就连狰狞的青筋也被高热的腔道包裹起来，颤动的媚肉按摩挤压着龟头，不断涌出的体液把被单打的一塌糊涂。大蛇丸掐着佐助的腰，夹住他的腿，开始浅浅的抽插，性器温柔的摩擦，让紧绷的身体违背意志的放松起来，佐助觉得现在像被云包裹着，就连指尖也软绵绵的无力攥紧。

佐助把头仰到了极致，精瘦的腰身反弓着，缠绕在大腿上的白蛇还时不时的引起下身不可抑制的痉挛。

佐助自暴自弃地把这些都归咎于毒液的作用。

大蛇丸伸出手，感受手掌下这身体羞涩的反应。腰身的精瘦又纤和的线条激烈的抖动着，肌肉的纹理分明，手感好到让人不想放手。忍者的身体不但坚毅，韧性也很好，就算修长莹白的双腿被推折到极限，身体的姿态也依旧自然优雅。

“住手！…”佐助用手臂遮住双眼，白皙的皮肤浮起片片情欲引起的潮红，空气中弥漫着性膻的腥气。

性器大开大合地把腔道里的软肉推开，一股一股浊精打在嫣红的肉壁上。佐助紧紧篡着床单，发出无意义的喘息，下身的精口吐出的精液像小便一样淅淅沥沥的流出，模糊的感觉刺激着早已超荷负载的神经，一时间让佐助分辨不出自己是在高潮还是失禁。

乌黑的头发湿漉漉地黏在脸上，露出蒙着水气的轮回眼，更添了几分情色。

在大蛇丸的授意下，缠绕在佐助大腿上的白蛇迅速地入侵还在抽搐着的肉穴。

大蛇丸！佐助的眼角染上杀意的绯红，抬起的手臂隐隐爆发杀气。

但在下一秒又沉沉地放下。

“唔”佐助手捂住微微涨起的小腹，  
这条蛇居然在产卵，半软的蛇卵把腹腔填的满满的，柔软的里腹被凹凸不平的异物撑的酸胀。

佐助双腿微微打着颤，那些和大蛇丸精液混在一起的蛇卵就会黏糊糊的往他的腔道深处滑去。蛇卵随着轻微的动作挤压着他的敏感带，争先恐后地碾过前列腺带来的无上快感，让佐助哆哆嗦嗦的咬着嘴唇，撑起的身体摇摇欲坠。佐助失力的手发颤地按压着小腹，企图将这些蛇卵快速排出。

整理好下身衣物的大蛇丸伸手抚摸着佐助有些怪异涨起的小腹。

“别碰我…”，佐助发出嘶哑的低吼，涨红的眼角让大蛇丸暗自觉得应该要给自己准备一副新的身体了，这具身体估计会被千鸟锐枪捅个透心凉。

“我可以不碰你……”，大蛇丸后退了一下，挪到了至少目前是安全的位置“那就麻烦佐助君，自己把蛇卵排出来。”

佐助翻过身，脑子一片混沌，承受了难以负荷的快感，理智近乎坍塌，肠道的里敏感的穴肉蠕动着，想把光滑的蛇卵排出来。但蛇卵带来的异常的酸胀感和反复蹭过肉壁黏膜的刺激，让佐助无所适从，只能茫然的听从大蛇丸恶意的指挥。

“佐助君，把大腿打开”

“对，腰沉下来。”

佐助勉强撑起疲乏的身体，脚趾夹着被单紧紧的蜷缩在一起。

“腰往下沉的时候用力”

佐助痛苦的呜咽着，刚软下来的性器，又勃起了。但他没有多余的力气去管，从骨髓里生出的疲乏让他连抚慰自己都做不到。

肠道持续着怪异的蠕动侵略着佐助的精神，产卵带来的畸形的快感，让佐助吐出无意义的呻吟。

像被大蛇丸围观着类似排泄行为的耻感烧灼着佐助的意识。

嫣红的穴口呼吸般一开一合地翕动，露出裹着精液半透莹白的蛇卵，若隐若现，衬得周遭的穴肉更加水润红艳。

佐助这副沉着腰，抽搐着肉穴吐出蛇卵和精液的样子实在是过于淫靡狂乱，从大蛇丸的角度来看，这绝对是极大的视觉冲击。

蛇卵压迫着五脏六腑往下坠，黏腻的淫水和浓精也被挤压着涌出来，断断续续的腹部坠痛感越来越明显，佐助脸上布满泪水与汗液，整个人像是从里到外湿透了。

第一枚卵被排出的瞬间，佐助疯狂地陷入了高潮，稀薄的精液全数洒落在精瘦的小腹上。

四枚裹着精液和淫水的蛇卵掉在床上，淫靡的体液在洁白的床单上晕出一滩小小的水洼。

佐助瘫在床上，像是昏了过去。大蛇丸量了量脖颈后的温度。  
  
像是退烧了。  
  
第二天  
木叶的鸣人，卡卡西等人接到大和的急报，大蛇丸基地被不明人员摧毁了，大蛇丸让人捅了个透心凉。  
但大蛇丸早就换了个壳，正在努力研制疫苗中。


End file.
